The Bet
by rtlemurs
Summary: A little college mischief turns out to be more than meets the eye.


Title: The Bet

Status: Finished (May revise if feedback indicates problems)

Type: Gen

Rating: PG-13

Category: AU Past

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: None

Summary: A little college mischief turns out to be more than meets the eye.

Feedback: Any and all welcome, especially constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own House or any characters related to the show. I just do this for fun.

A/N: I thought I'd just put in a brief lead. I was sitting on campus watching the squirrels and listening to Annabjorg Lien's album Baba Yaga. The second song "Iriandia" was playing and the whole chase scene just popped into my head. I'll try to find a way to post it so anyone who is interested can take a listen while reading it. Not really a song fic but the music works well as an accompaniment. I think it brings out that playful, wild young stallion aspect. Hope you enjoy!

The Bet

"Hey, what are you doing?" the voice from behind questioned as he emerged from Dr. Keenan's office. He had heard the squeak of guards shoes on the polished floor when he stepped into the hall and had turned his back to shut the door. "You don't belong in there." He caught the reflection of the pudgy security guard in the glass at the end of the hall as he turned and walked away. He could definitely outrun that.

"Hey, I'm talking to you" with a hint of indignation in the voice. He turned the corner and continued down the hall, picking up his pace slightly. The footsteps behind him picked up the pace too.

"Hey, you, I'm talking to you. Where do you think you're going? Get back here. You've got some explaining to do" he reached the stairs as he heard the crackle of the radio. Pudgy was calling for back up. The game was on, time to go. He started down the steps two at a time.

"Hey" Pudgy shouted then yelled into the radio "he's running!" At the bottom he paused long enough for Pudgy to see him take a right. He jogged along; making sure Pudgy kept track of him. He could barely hold back. He wanted to run, unleash the adrenaline and fly, leave everything in his wake and blur into the landscape, but he had to keep Pudgy within reach if this was going to work. Pudgy turned the corner and relayed instructions into the radio.

"That's it Pudgy, bring 'em home" he thought. He trotted around another right turn then stopped at the next left and waited for Pudgy to catch up. Leaning around the corner he looked for Rats in the big window at the end of the hall. Rats was pacing outside the window, looking in every few moments then looking around to make sure he hadn't been seen. Their eyes met. Rats stopped pacing and looked around again. He gave Rats the thumbs up and motioned for him to take off; a mischievous grin slide across his lips. Rats returned the thumbs up and ran off.

He heard several pair of feet approaching at a hurried pace; Two behind with Pudgy and three ahead at the next intersection on the right. The radio behind crackled.

"He hasn't come out here" he heard from the voices ahead and the radio behind.

"We've got him. No way out, it's a dead end." Pudgy gleefully replied.

"Arrogant little bastard! I'm gonna make him squirm." Pudgy boasted to his companions. He positioned himself so he was facing down the left hall, far enough in so they couldn't see his face but not far enough that they couldn't see him. It wasn't like he needed to wait there. There was only one place he could go and they all knew it, it was just more fun this way. His heart was pounding. Not from fear, but from the anticipation of the chase.

"Let's go" he heard in that weird real voice/radio stereo. They all walked around their respective corners, a slight hesitation when they saw his back in the entrance to the hall. "Ha, trapped aren't you. If you'd a stopped when I asked things would have been easier. Now if you're doing what I think you're doing you might as well pack your bags because..."

They were almost on him. He focused on the slit of open window at the end of the hall. Three…two…one GO! A burst of speed and he was halfway down the hall before it had a chance to register in their minds.

"You can't get out that way" Pudgy shouted, then it hit him "Shit, he's gonna cut himself to ribbons" panic in his voice, the squawk of radios. They rounded the corner just in time to see him duck through the opening and sprint off into the twilight.

He didn't hear the swearing and shouting, just the wind in his ears and his own laughter. What a bunch of morons. He knew they wouldn't give up but it would be several minutes before they got to an exit and could pursue him. He had already caught up to Rats, who was leaning against a tree sucking wind.

"You're pitiful." He commented as he fought the urge to keep running and pulled up in front of Rats.

"Let's see" Rats said between gasps, holding out a hand.

"Hell no. I did all the work, if you think I'm just going to hand it over with nothing to show for it you really are dumber than you look."

"Come on, I just want to see it" Rats straightened up and gave him a pleading look.

"Do you want to get caught with it? You couldn't outrun a pack of grannies" he laughed "They're still looking for us so you better get going. You'll get it when we're finished and I see the money." A flash of light from behind caught his eye. He turned to see how far away they were.

"Rats" Rats said under his breath, turned the other way and ran.

Pudgy was back and he was pissed! A hundred yards back he waddled around the corner of the building, huffing and puffing. "You're in big trouble" His two companions where younger and in better shape. As soon as they caught sight of their prey they were off and running.

He turned, sprinted across the lawn, turned right onto the sidewalk and into the last rays of the sunset. Again he slowed to a jog. He knew the other three had gone the long way around and he was headed right for them. He needed to keep them together if he was going to pull this off.

A left and two… three… four, there they were, shouting and pointing. He put it in first and ran across the patch of grass between the buildings, adrenaline straining to take control, his muscles pounding to be set free. God he wanted to open it up. He started to play a song in his head to keep the pace even.

'Just a little longer' he told himself as he ran along to the beat.

"Stop" one of them shouted. He took a left around another building. Forty… forty-one… forty- two. The pack started closing in. A little longer. Forty-five… forty-six… forty-seven. The next corner loomed out of the darkness, the gap was down to 50 feet, forty- nine…Fifty!

He turned the corner and BAM! He let the floodgate open! He was gone! 100 yards into the black before they even turned the corner. He began to laugh. The release sent a chill down his spine. God this was better than sex! He could run forever.

"Get back here" faded away into the darkness behind him. He dropped back to second as he closed in on a figure plodding along in front of him. He knew from the gait that it was Rats. Idiot, he was bound and determined to get himself caught. He continued by Rats in second.

"Damn it slow down" Rats panted and stumbled. He slowed.

"What's the matter Rats, can't keep up" he replied. "I've been halfway around campus already to keep them off of you. If you can't get your sorry ass to a safe spot in time don't blame me."

"Fuck you. You know I'm not a runner" the anger spurring Rats forward.

"Not my problem, your bet, your ass" and he pulled away in third.

"Wait up, come on wait up, Bastard!" receded into the twilight, he smiled. Around Branson Hall and across the loading dock. Flat out fourth gear sprint and a leap to, hopefully, clear the dumpster. Tuck and roll on the other side; on his feet like a cat and back into stride without a missed step.

He saw the flashlight shining out of the cross alley, giving away its owners position. He slowed and glanced around for an escape. Nothing, so he turned and ran back the way he'd come, then around the other corner. He was back down to first, scanning the darkness for a place to run.

"Hey. Hey you, stay where you are. Stop!" Flashlight yelled.

"Bastard…wait…up" Rats desperately called between gasps.

More flashlights, they were coming from every direction. Good, there were all together now. He turned left and ran across the front of Winslow hall, Rats on his heels. Just seconds before the flashlights came around the corner he grabbed Rats by the collar and ducked into the bushes. He slapped one hand over Rats mouth and shushed him with the other. Rats was having a hell of a time keeping quiet. As the flashlights approached, he used hand signals to indicate that Rats should stay put and he would get them to chase him, again. Then Rats could leave undetected and get back to the bar. He handed Rats a Polaroid from his back pocket. The flashlights were closing in. 10 feet… 5 feet, BANG! He was off like a shot, out of the bushes, another left and down the alley. Beams of light bounced across the ground in front of him, shouts nipped at his heels. He had no urge to speed up; he could hear their heavy breathing. They'd never catch him at this pace and he still had room to go. He turned sideways and started cross-stepping. He looked back at the flashlights and grinned. They started gaining ground but he teased them and continued to cross-step.

"That son of a bitch is taunting us. You bastard, you think this is funny. You're done, you're finished. Pack your bags, you're going home. Your ass is mine!"

They were within 15 feet of him now. They were close enough to see his face if they could get a flashlight on it. He waved and gave them a laugh then turned and put it in second. Again their shouts faded, but as he glanced over his shoulder to judge how far ahead he was a black figure darted from behind the building ahead. He caught the flash of the badge. He quickly dropped back to first, hesitated, feigned to the right, and then ducked to the left. A hand caught his shoulder in passing but he spun to the left and it fell away into the dark. Back into second and a quick glance over the shoulder. He could see the silhouette of the newcomer against the retreating flashlights. He was close and keeping pace.

He laughed out loud again, fresh legs, he liked the challenge. The adrenaline surged through him again. He shift to third and Freshlegs kept even. He turned left and headed back the way he had come. Around the next corner, he jumped to fourth; past the flag pole, two more strides and over the chain, stride, the other chain, full sprint. Four, five, six and hurdled a park bench. He listened to the pursuing footsteps. Two, three, jump, four, jump, five, six, seven, eight, nope wasn't going to make it, crack, thud.

"Ow, son of a bitch!" Freshlegs went down. The bench got 'em every time! He couldn't contain the laughter. He took a quick sharp right and opened it up full. This was it, no more playing around, it was time to collect on that bet and get a beer.

Two blocks from the bar he slowed to a walk. He had taken a run around the dorms and the sports complex before heading back across campus to the bar. He needed to burn off all that extra energy and give Rats time to get to the bar. Not that it necessarily meant Rats made it to the bar, but that was all the time he was going to get. He swung the door open and stepped inside. The dim light of the bar seemed bright compared to the gloom outside. He had no problem locating Rats. The unmistakable squeak of Rats voice could be heard above all the others. He stalked over to the table in the corner.

"…just laid it pretty as a picture in front of the photograph of his lovely wife, took the picture and I was out of there like a ghost in the darkness! In fact I'd have been here earlier but you know how One-eight likes to show off." He motioned for the others across the table not give him away. He was now standing directly behind Rats. "We were free and clear, out of there, but One-eight, man he just wouldn't pick up the pace. I told him they were gonna catch us if we didn't get going and sure enough around the corner they came..." Rats continued through his harrowing moves and quick thoughts that saved his and One-eight's butts for spending a night in jail and getting expelled.

"So where's the picture?" one of the others asked.

"Get your money ready boys because here…" Rats reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the Polaroid, holding it high in the air "is the proof of the deed." Bringing the picture down to the table it was snatched out of his hand from behind.

"I told you, no picture until I get paid" he smacked Rats hard on the back of the head and stuffed the picture into his pocket.

"Rats!" Rats said and the others laughed. He reached over and grabbed the pack of smokes in front of Rats and took one. "Hey man!"

"Consider yourself lucky I don't take the whole pack for lying" he stepped over the back of the vacant chair next to Rats and lit the cigarette as he sat down. "Get me a beer." Rats scowled but dutifully got up and went to the bar.

"So did you get it?" the others inquired. He took a long draw on the cigarette and slowly exhaled.

"What do you think?" he smirked. Rats returned with the beer. He took it and drank down half the bottle. "Ahhh, refreshing!"

"So I guess it's down to business" he reached into his front pants pocket and pulled out a smallish ziplock bag with a pair of surgical gloves in it. He tossed this at Rats who cringed out of the way. It landed on the cigarette pack. Rats snatched the cigarettes out from under the bag and began examining them for damage.

"I believe some of your genetic code is still in there somewhere so you deal with it." Next he reached into the back pocket and removed the photo. "Money out boys"

The three across the table grudgingly pulled bills from their pockets and tossed them on the table. He looked it over, quickly calculating the amount.

"I believe the bet was $100 _each. _Cough it up" He gave them a cool look. They squirmed and looked at each other.

"We want to see the picture first" the head guy said. He clucked his tongue.

"If I show you the picture there's no point in putting more money on the table is there?" he watched them. When they didn't immediately reach for more he jammed the picture back into his pocket and rose. He grabbed his beer and finished it.

"I guess they're not interested. Let's go" he said as he stepped away from the table.

"Aw come on. You didn't risk getting expelled for nothin'" the middle one whined. "$100 is better than nothing."

"Yeah" Rats chimed in. He shot Rats a look that could have killed.

"I'm not interested. My price was $300 dollars. If you can't pay up you're just going to have to wonder"

"Yeah but the commotion tomorrow will confirm it" The first one said. "Then we won't need the picture and you'll be out everything" He turned back to face them.

"I know your type, you like to watch. You want to know what it looks like and the curiosity will eat away at you until you actually get to see it. If I walk away the price doubles." He watched them for any sign of movement. They all exchanged glances.

"I'll tell you what; I'm going to go get another beer. I'll check back when I'm finished and see if we've come to an agreement" he turned and went to the bar, ordering one for himself and one for Rats.

"I knew they didn't have it" he said between sips. He turned to Rats. "That's why you never show until they do."

"But if they don't pay …"Rats started

"If they don't pay it's your fault. I told you not to make these kinds of stupid bets with freshman. They don't have the money and…" he trailed off as he looked over Rats shoulder to the door. "Watch my beer."

"Where are you going?" Rats asked

"I gotta pee. Keep an eye on them too" he said with a nod to the table of guys in the corner.

He followed the guy that had just entered the bar towards the men's room. He entered and walked over to the urinal next to the guy.

"Hey Greg, did you get it?" the stranger ask.

"You know it. Do you have the asking price Mick?" he replied. Mick pulled a small bottle of pills out of his pocket and held it up. He smiled and pulled the exam out of the back of his pants.

"Excellent!" Mick grinned as he handed over the pills and took the exam.

"It's been a pleasure" he responded as he dropped the pills into his pocket, zipped up and went to the door.

"Hey man, didn't your mother teach you to wash your hands?" Mick commented.

"No, she taught me not to pee on my hands" he quipped as the door swung shut behind him. He rejoined Rats at the bar and sucked down the remaining two thirds of his beer.

"Time to get this show on the road." He set the bottle down and headed for the corner table, Rats scurrying to keep up.

"Well?" he continued to stand.

"Um we don't have the cash right now…"

"Not my problem, see you later" he turned and began to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait" he paused but did not turn around. He heard them rustling around. "Okay, okay. Man I'll never play poker with you."

He turned around and saw a wad of cash in the hands of the first guy. He took it and counted it, $300 on the head. He pulled the picture out of his pocket and tossed it at them then walked away. He counted off $100 and handed it to Rats.

"Hey, 50/50" he glared down at Rats

"No. I did all the work, the only thing you did was donate some sperm and you would do that for free! I did the B and E. I lured the security away from your sorry ass, twice. And I just made sure we didn't walk away empty handed. You get $100 and you'll be happy with it."

"Rats"


End file.
